Halt och Paulines dilemma
by sweetdreamsAO3
Summary: Halt och Pauline har magiskt bytt kropp. Kommer de någonsin få tillbaka sina egna kroppar (och liv), eller är de fast? I denna fiction är Halt och Pauline inte bra vänner, mer som fiender. När det står t.ex. "Halt sa hej." är det den riktiga Halt som säger det (alltså Halt i Paulines kropp, inte Pauline i Halts kropp). Detta gäller dock inte i kapitel 1.


**Halt och Paulines dilemma**

**Kapitel 1: **Första Dagen

Will och Halt gick sida vid sida utmed Redmonts marknad, Will på strålande humör och Halt på ett något mindre, eller ganska mycket mindre, strålande humör. Orsaken till att de var ute på marknaden så tidigt var för att Will, _äntligen_, hade lyckats övertala Halt om att låta Alyss sova över. De två hade varit tillsammans i ett par månader och Will längtade efter att spendera en hel dag med flickan. De skulle träffas i slottet runt middag för att gå ute och äta, Wills förslag, och sedan gå runt lite på marknaden, Alyss förslag, och efteråt skulle de åka till stugan där de skulle förbereda kvällsmaten tillsammans.

Den unge lärlingen hade till och med övertalat Halt att de skulle få ha stugan för sig själva hela dagen. Eller ja, nästan hela dagen. Halt hade sträckt sig så långt att han lovat att han skulle bege sig iväg när de kom tillbaka från marknaden och skulle inte komma tillbaka förens han hade ätit kvällsmat med Rodney. Will hade ingen aning om vad spejaren hade planerat att göra under dagen, men Will antog att han skulle vara ute vid lärlingsriddarna med Rodney.

Anledningen till att de var ute på marknaden redan nu var för att han skulle handla ingredienserna till kvällsmaten, och eftersom han inte hade några egna pengar, så var Halt tvungen att följa med för att betala. Det fanns inte en chans att den äldre spejaren lämnade sin överentusiastiska lärling ensam med pengar igen. Inte efter att han kommit hem med det förbannade instrumentet som han alltid glömde namnet på.

De två rundade just ett hörn när de fick syn på henne. Häxan. Eller i Halts sinne var hon det, inte för att han skulle låta henne veta det, han var _lite_, rädd för henne. Men det skulle ingen _någonsin_, få reda på. I Wills sinne var hon Alyss lärare, Lady Pauline. Halt vände sig snabbt om och såg desperat efter något som Will skulle kunna ha användning för på kvällen och som gjorde att han såg för upptagen ut för att prata, men det var för sent. Hon hade sett dem och var redan på väg mot paret.

"God morgon Will", sa hon trevligt med glad röst och ett leende. Sedan vände hon sig mot Halt, och leendet dog som om någon hällt ättika i hennes mun. "Halt", sa hon mer än lite kyligt och gav honom en nick. Will, lika trevlig som alltid, hälsade på samma sätt, och såg sedan på Halt för att göra desamma. Halt lyckades muttrade fram, mellan tänderna, något som kunde antas vara en hälsning.

Det var inte en hemlighet i Redmont att den vackra kuriren Lady Pauline och den gåtfulle, barska, och lite läskiga spejaren inte kom överens, inte det minsta. De var som ett gammalt gift par som borde (läs; måste) separera. Förolämpningarna haglade över varandra när de kom igång och mer än en gång hade de lockat till sig en publik. Deras oförmåga att vara civiliserade omkring varandra gjorde det något svårt för deras lärlingar att umgås, men de hade kommit på ett ganska bra system för att det inte skulle hända något som de absolut inte ville, eller kunde hantera. Göra allt i sin makt för att hålla mentorerna borta från varandra. Detta var lättare sagt än gjort, sedan Pauline bodde i Redmonts slott och Halt hade dagliga besök där när han var tvungen att ha baron Aralds omedelbara uppmärksamhet eller bara hade ett ärende i slottet.

Ingen av dem märkte den gamla gumman över gatan som såg på dem med ett intresse som kanske, förmodligen, skulle ha oroat trion om de vetat om henne.

För att undvika en katastrof så tidigt på dagen ursäktade Will sig själv och Halt snabbt genom att med ett överdrivet och något hysteriskt förklarande att han såg de absolut perfekt morötterna en bit bort vid ett av stånden. Han gav Lady Pauline ett strålande leende och skyndade sig sedan bort med ett stadigt armtag om den äldre spejaren.

När de var klara med sina inköp, som de lyckades göra utan fler avbrott, begav de sig hem för att få allt iordning innan Will skulle möta av Alyss för deras dejt.

~RA~

Will sträckte på sig när han kände att solens första strålar slog honom i ansiktet. Hans arm snuddade vid en annan arm, och han log ett leende. Alyss hade sovit över hos honom i natt, i hans säng. Egentligen skulle hon sova i hans säng och han på en madrass på golvet bredvid, men de hade lagt sig sent och ingen av dem hade velat bädda madrassen, och riskera att väcka Halt, så det hade slutat med att de delade sängen.

Will önskade att han hade haft en större säng, så att han inte hade varit så rädd att knuffa ut sin bästa vän, och kärleksintresse. Faktiskt så hade han frågat Halt om han och Alyss inte kunde få sova i Halts säng istället. En dubbelsäng. Men där hade han fått ett blankt nej. Det var inte ens uppe för diskussion. Halt hade redan vikt sig för att flickan skulle få sova över, men hon skulle så fan heller inte sova i hans säng. Det fick hans lärling och hon lösa själva men sin fantasi.

Han vände sig på sidan så att han skulle bli det första hon såg hon vakande. Det tog inte lång tid för det att hända, inom några minuter slog Alyss upp ögonen och log ett snett leende när gon såg den grinande pojken. "God morgon", sa hon med en trött morgonröst. Men leendet i hennes ansikte gjorde att rösten lät piggare. "Morron", svarade Will tillbaka, med betydligt piggare röst, och han lutade sig fram för att kyssa henne. Will kände att Alyss log när läpparna möttes, och han drog sig undan lite, så att han kunde se henne i ögonen. Hennes ögon glimmade förväntansfullt och han skulle just luta sig fram igen för att kyssa henne en gång till, när han hörde ett fruktansvärt vrål från Halts sovrum, som låg vägg i vägg med Wills.

Trots väggen mellan dem kändes det som om den äldre mannen stod bredvid honom, så högt var ljudet. Både Will och Alyss spärrade och ögonen och flög ur sängen. De snubblade bredvid varande ut ur sovrummet ungefär samtidigt som Halts dörr slog upp med en enorm kraft och den äldre mannen stormade ut med ett skräckslaget ansiktsuttryck. Halts stirrade på ungdomarna innan han nästan skrek. _"VAD FAN ÄR DET SOM HAR HÄNT?!"_

Will och Alyss såg på mannen med uttryckslösa ansikten innan de samtidigt vände blicken mot hans mentor, bara för att se förvirrade ut. Will hade ingen aning om vad hans lärare möjligtvis kunde hända. Han hade faktiskt aldrig ens sätt mannen så… så… ja, olika sig själv. Halt var alltid lugn, förutom den gången Will hade klampat in i stugan med stora jordklumpar på skorna, minuterna efter att Halt hade städat, men då hade han på långa vägar inte varit lika arg som han var nu. Den enda anledningen till att mannen skulle vara så arg är för att han kanske visste Will hade kysst Alyss, men inte ens det verkade vara ett särskilt troligt förslag. För Halt hade inte ens varit i rummet och han hade dessutom sett dem kyssas förut.

Det såg ut som om Halts ögon skulle poppa ut ur ansiktet, hans ögon var så kraftigt uppspärrade. Om det inte varit för att det var en gnutta allvar i situationen, oron över hans mentors välbefinnande och psykiska hälsa, skulle Will ha gapskrattat. Will tog ett litet steg fram och såg försiktigt på sin mentor. "Halt, hur mår du? Är du sjuk? Har du feber?" sa han samtidigt som han la sin högra hand på mannens panna.

Halt skakade irriterat bort handen och såg upprörd ut. "Jag har inte feber och jag mår alldeles utmärkt, förutom att jag inte är Halt!"

Will fick ett oroligt ansiktsuttryck innan han backade tillbaka och kastade en blick på Alyss, som såg precis lika orolig ut som han. "Eh… Halt, vi kanske ska åka till sjukstugan." Det var det enda vettiga han kunde komma på. För det stod helt klart för honom att hans mentor inte var riktigt frisk. Wills mest troliga anledning var nu att mannen hade feber, men när han hade känt på pannan hade den varit i normal temperatur, inte det minsta varm.

Halt stampade med ena foten i golvet och såg rasande ut. Både Will och Alyss drog sig hastigt bakåt. Detta var helt klart olycksbådande, Will hade aldrig sett sin mentor bete sig på det sättet, det var som om han var en helt annan människa.

Halt tog ett djupt andetag innan han talade.


End file.
